


Ступай один и никогда не говори об этом снова

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Presumed Dead, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Призрак утраты преследует Широ. Кит пытается найти дорогу домой.— Широ? — окликает кто-то. Позже он не вспомнит, кто это был, но вспомнит собственное оцепенение. Словно если он не будет дышать, говорить, двигаться, то и время вокруг него застынет тоже.Он воображает, как стягиваются назад, собираются в целое разбросанные обломки, срастается обратно фиолетовая сетка света, воображает галранский истребитель рядом, уцелевший, в безопасности.— Широ? — окликает кто-то снова.Вольтрон распадается.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [go alone, and never speak of this again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621416) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6759586).

Барьер взрывается умирающей звездой. Когда свет рассеивается, щита над галранским крейсером больше нет, как нет и галранского истребителя. Осознание приходит урывками, заполняет тишину там, где по связи должен звучать голос Кита, знакомый, хриплый, родной.

Его нет. 

Оно приходит не сразу. Оно приходит после. После того, как они приземляются, спорят, винят друг друга, забирают обвинения назад и горюют, но тогда, в то первое мгновение, Широ с облегчением улыбается. 

— Отличная работа, Кит. 

Кит так и не отвечает.

***

— Может, взрыв повредил его рацию, — произносит в тишине Пидж, но тон её голоса говорит то, о чём думают все: если взрыв повредил рацию, он мог навредить куда серьёзнее. Скорее всего, навредил куда серьёзнее, но они обязательно найдут его, даже если его истребитель потерпел крушение, даже если придётся прочесать все до единого обломки крейсера, парящие вокруг. 

Трещит входящий вызов, и на мгновение накатывает облегчение, прежде чем сквозь помехи звучит голос — и это не Кит. 

— Простите, я пытался его остановить, но он просто… — Мэтт появляется на экранах. Вцепившись обеими руками в волосы, он склоняет голову. — Простите, — говорит он снова. — Мне так жаль.   
— Кит? — снова пробует Широ. В ответ на связи лишь тишина. 

Ничего, кроме. 

— Мне жаль, — повторяет Мэтт. 

Широ жмурится, вспышка догорающего взрыва проигрывается под веками на повторе, и он уже знает, что Мэтт сейчас скажет — но к этому никак не подготовиться. Широ не на что опереться.

— Кит, — сдавленно говорит Мэтт. — Он…   
— Он протаранил барьер, — шепчет Лэнс, во второй раз за сегодня удивив Широ.

Он не слышит ничего, кроме этих слов; что-то в нём надламывается, увлекая за собой всё остальное, и почему-то вдруг в голове ничему другому не остаётся места. Он осознаёт и отмечает только по одной вещи за раз: видит мокрое между прижатых к лицу пальцев Мэтта на экране. Слышит по громкой связи, как Аллура ахает. 

Смотрит, как обломки галранского крейсера поблёскивают и неспешно описывают круги, разлетаясь в черноте, как новое созвездие. 

Но он лидер. 

— Широ? — окликает кто-то. Позже он не вспомнит, кто это был, но вспомнит собственное оцепенение. Словно если он не будет дышать, говорить, двигаться, то и время вокруг него застынет тоже. 

Он воображает, как стягиваются назад, собираются в целое разбросанные обломки, срастается обратно фиолетовая сетка света, воображает галранский истребитель рядом, уцелевший, в безопасности. 

— Широ? — окликает кто-то снова. 

Вольтрон распадается.

***

Тот первый день бесконечно долгий и полон до костей пронизывающей тоски. 

По возвращении в замок он видит Ханка и Лэнса, валящихся с ног от усталости, и Пидж в стороне, прячущую лицо на груди Мэтта. 

Он знает, что нужно что-то сказать. Это его долг; это работа лидера. Но все ободряющие слова ускользают от него, когда он пытается вдохнуть в них жизнь, словно он вернулся обратно на Землю и пытается высмотреть в небе звезду, которая исчезает, едва взгляду удаётся найти её. Нет никакого проблеска надежды впереди. Нет утешения. 

Аллура мужается, но когда она спрашивает: «Почему он ничего не сказал?», Широ едва не срывается. Он улучает минутку, чтобы привалиться к стене, прикрыть глаза и постараться не думать о тех последних мгновениях. О молчащей связи, об истребителе, несущемся навстречу барьеру. Воображение дорисовывает ужасные детали в красках. 

Кит мог попрощаться, но стало бы им всем проще от этого? Было бы Киту легче, если бы он слышал их крики и как Широ приказывает ему отставить… 

Он отталкивается от стены, спасаясь от этой мысли. Им всем нужен отдых после атаки, после изматывающей борьбы с гравитацией Наксзелы, но есть дела, которые не могут ждать. 

В первую очередь нужно сообщить Коливану, и конечно же, это ложится на его плечи. Кажется, что должно быть наоборот: чтобы кто-то объяснил ему произошедшее, прежде чем он сможет объясниться с кем-либо сам. Потрясение и отрицание борются за право взять верх над его разумом; на нейтральной территории между ними он может действовать. 

Коливан принимает новости с должным смирением. 

У него опыт есть, думает Широ и ненавидит себя за это. Коливан ведёт по-другому, но вовсе не хуже, и может, он бы смог научить Широ, как справляться с такой потерей. Лозунг Клинка «знание или смерть», но «знание» — это всего лишь вычурная замена «победе». Они галра, во всём и всегда. Миссия превыше всего. И Кит был таким же с самого первого дня их встречи. Если бы не он, они все были бы покойниками сейчас, но почему-то это знание никак не уравновешивается в голове ценой жизни Кита.

Кит бы всё равно погиб, думает он, и мозг перебирает возможные оговорки, словно у этого заявления есть вторая часть, которая позволила бы всем уйти оттуда целыми и невредимыми. 

Но нет. Не судьба. Рано или поздно удача должна была отвернуться от них. Кто-то должен был проиграть, потеряв всё, и пусть Кит был их скалой, но он никогда не был несокрушимым. 

Всё ради победы.

***

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, — участливо говорит Ханк, когда они сталкиваются на кухне. 

Они до сих пор в доспехах, ходят за перекусами между дежурствами, планированием и попытками решить, что же делать с галранским флотом теперь, когда тот отрезан и загнан в угол, но сил коалиции вдвое меньше. 

Всей душой ему хочется огрызнуться. Не нужно ему, чтобы с ним нянчились сейчас. Он не заслужил.

Никто этого не говорит, но это всё его вина. Его план, и треть повстанцев потеряна. Его план, и вся коалиция едва не уничтожена. Его план, и Кит…

Это победа далась им высочайшей из вообразимых цен, и они всё равно дёшево отделались. 

Если бы только у них была возможность разведать обстановку на Наксзеле заранее, думает он, и следом мчится ещё сотня таких же «если бы». Если бы Кит по-прежнему был в команде, если бы они покинули Наксзелу при первых же признаках опасности, если бы он позволил Киту атаковать крейсер до того, как активировался барьер — это его груз на плечах, и вина кольцами обвивает шею, тяжёлая, отрезает кислород на каждом вдохе. 

— Я в порядке, — говорит он. Это ложь, но Ханк не давит. Широ раздражительный в последнее время, и все это видят. Его фрустрация не следствие всего этого бардака, а его первопричина. 

Если бы он прислушался, ничего из этого не случилось бы, и это Кит бы сейчас просил его отдохнуть. Если бы он прислушался, Кит бы по-прежнему был здесь. 

Мысль подкрадывается незаметно и с размаха бьёт под дых. 

Если бы он прислушался… 

Ханк морщится, протягивает руку, просит: «Широ?» — и это единственное предупреждение для них обоих, прежде чем Широ накрывает горем. 

Мосты сожжены, возможности упущены, и вторых шансов больше нет. Широ вспоминает, как смотрел вслед уходящему Киту, как тот хмурился. Как думал тогда, что тому станет лучше, когда он остынет немного — но стало ли? Неужели Кит так и умер? Считая, что они не хотят его видеть? Что он разочаровал их? 

Отстранённо он замечает, как Ханк вздыхает и притягивает его в объятия. 

Всё возвращается к нему в один миг, здесь и сейчас. Лицо Кита над ним в то первое утро в пустыне на Земле. Его уверенный голос по рации, когда их разбросало по чужой планете и Широ был ранен, а Кит непоколебимо верил, что Широ выкарабкается. Его уверенность была заразной, но Широ понимает сейчас, что ошибался. 

Кит действовал, исходя не из уверенности. Он был воплощением _убеждённости,_ и сделал бы всё — отдал бы всё — ради того, что нужно сделать. Вот и всё. 

На затылок давит тяжёлая ладонь, слёзы текут по лицу, и они стоят так, пока Широ не вспоминает снова, как дышать.

***

— Кому-то нужно проверить его комнату. 

Лэнс первый говорит об этом; Широ бы устроило никогда больше не заглядывать даже в тот коридор. Прошло две недели, и пока его успешно удаётся избегать. 

Проверить, говорит Лэнс, словно Кит скоро вернётся и им нужно убедиться, что к его возвращению всё готово. Это, пожалуй, самая деликатная формулировка, какая может быть, но Широ слишком устал, чтобы играться красивыми словами и фразами. 

Голова раскалывается.

— Я пойду, — говорит он, но ровный, сдержанный тон, который он учился выдерживать с самой Наксзелы, сдаёт. Делу не поможет, если он взорвётся; это уже ранило их всех так, что не исправить теперь.   
— Мы все пойдём, — заверяет его Аллура. Он хочет возразить, но, может, так будет легче отвлечься от того, что ждёт его внутри. Что-то подобное он всегда чувствовал перед каждой новой симуляцией: никогда не знаешь, чего ждать, но воображению есть где разгуляться. В итоге всё всегда оказывалось не так страшно, как он себе придумывал. 

Он напоминает себе об этом по пути в комнату Кита — куда они идут все вместе, и Коран замыкает шествие. Он стал тихим после битвы, как и Мэтт. У Широ не хватает душевных сил спросить их, как оно было, что Кит говорил и как перед самым концом. Его воображение беспощадное, но реальность иногда намного хуже. 

Это его последняя мысль перед тем, как дверь в комнату Кита отъезжает в сторону, и ирония бьёт больно. 

Да, реальность хуже, потому что комната пуста. 

Сначала он думает, что они ошиблись дверью, а потом замечает одежду. Она сложена аккуратной стопкой на незастеленной кровати, хотя сложно назвать её незастеленной, когда из белья там только скомканное одеяло. Не хватает лишь куртки, но всполох красно-золотого с белым на крючке у двери притягивает взгляд, и на этом всё. Куртка, штаны, футболка и сапоги. 

Всё. 

Лэнс подаёт голос первым. 

— Не разводил бардак он, а? — Звучит натужно — лишь слабая искра юмора мерцает где-то под словами. Шутка почти удаётся. 

Только вот… разводил. Кит не поддерживал порядок ни в Гарнизоне, ни в хижине, жил в окружении полузавершённых проектов, раскрытых книг и временных увлечений, которые скапливались в уголках его койки. Когда это изменилось, спрашивает себя Широ, и ему больно: почему он не заметил? 

Остальные словно застыли. Никто не хочет входить и встречать _это_ лицом к лицу. Интересно, а что бы он сам сделал, если бы однажды сел в кабину симулятора и обнаружил только много часов открытого космоса? Ничего неожиданного, никаких препятствий, никаких угроз — ничего. Он бы свихнулся. 

Именно так он себя и чувствует сейчас. 

— Я сам всё сделаю. — Он слышит свой голос словно со стороны, смотрит неотрывно на куртку у двери, и его тон передаёт то, что он не может облечь в слова: в этой комнате есть место только для одного. Боль в глубинах черепа нарастает с каждым глухим ударом в груди, и от пронзительного белого света над головой она достигает пика. Кто-то пытается возразить, но ему нет дела даже до того, кто это. Они уходят под тихий звук, с которым чей-то локоть вписывается в чей-то бок, дверь закрывается под неуверенные шаги, и Широ остаётся наедине… ни с чем. 

Он стоит на месте так долго, что свет, активирующийся датчиками движения, гаснет. Когда он наконец заставляет себя сделать шаг, загорается только приглушённая синяя подсветка в полу. Этого достаточно, чтоб видеть, но это жутко — словно он ходит по склепу. 

Куртка манит его первой. В его воспоминаниях нет таких, где Кит без неё. Даже тогда, в Гарнизоне, когда она ещё была слишком велика: рукава, даже закатанные, закрывали его костяшки, а лицо тонуло в воротнике, и тогда она слабо походила на укороченную куртку. Едва пальцы Широ касаются кромки, он вспоминает, как увидел Кита тем первым утром после Кербера и плена. 

Это его первое чёткое воспоминание о Земле: подол этой куртки прямо у него перед глазами, рука касается шеи — Кит, склонившийся над ним, замеряет пульс. Широ помнит, как лежал на боку, смотрел на красное с белым, на тонкую чёрную ткань футболки, натянутую на рёбрах, и думал: это не на самом деле. 

Теперь — точно нет. Больше нет. Но куртка по-прежнему пахнет им. 

Он устраивается на кровати и подносит куртку к лицу. Какая-то часть его здраво спрашивает, что он вообще делает, но это… это всё, что у него осталось. Куртка пахнет по́том и чем-то — как он себя убеждает — личным, уникальным для Кита, как пустыня после грозы; рациональная часть его подсказывает, что это всего лишь запах старой кожи. 

Он кажется чем-то бо́льшим. 

Воротник просто ужасный. Всегда таким был, но он не может смотреть на него и не видеть шею Кита, словно наложенное поверх изображение. Бледная кожа, обтягивающая мускулы, вены как проволока, трепет пульса. Детали такие ясные — и он понимает, что не замечал даже, как подмечает их, но вспоминает всё больше и больше, словно рассматривает запись в высоком разрешении. Это даже близко не похоже на простую наблюдательность. Зачем запоминать линию чьих-то ключиц, если только ты его не хочешь?

Это страсть. Это помешательство. 

С глаз словно спадает пелена, и всё становится на свои места. Он лежит в кровати Кита, касается вещей Кита, воображает его обнажённую кожу в невозможных подробностях, пытаясь выцепить его запах из чистого нейтрального запаха замка. И это всё можно обозначить только одним словом. 

Эту правду он погрёб очень давно, отшвырнул её подальше, чтобы разобраться с ней как-нибудь в будущем, когда у него будет время и возможность. Он слишком устал, чтобы отрицать это. 

Ты поставил крест на всём, что любил, думает он, и проваливается наконец в сон.

***

Ни один выверенный удар галра не смог бы нанести им столько же урона.

— Нас слишком мало, — говорит Коливан. Карта сектора показывает наглядные числа: треть империи принадлежит им, но у них нет сил, чтобы удержать её. Коливан говорит об этом, как о простом факте, но подразумевает: он потерял слишком многих. 

Клинки чаще всего ходят на задания в одиночку. Проникновение требует хирургической точности, не грубой силы, и Широ вдруг понимает: что-то куда большее стояло за тем, как Кит мимоходом обронил, что Коливан сопровождает его почти всегда. 

Он теряет нить разговора, вглядываясь в печальное лицо Коливана, в знакомо поникшие плечи. Широ знает эту тяжесть. Она не покидала его спину с самой Наксзелы. 

Прозвучавшее имя Кита выдёргивает его обратно в реальность. Аллура, дипломатичная, видит то же, что видит Широ, старается выразить соболезнования. 

Но уголки рта Коливана ползут вниз. 

— Он был хорошим солдатом. Мы оплакиваем его потерю вместе с вами. 

Широ знаком этот тон, как знакома пульсирующая головная боль. Пустышка, банальщина, которую произносят, чтобы поддержать союзника — так говорят, когда это необходимость, так говорят, когда обсуждать больше нечего. В этом вся суть. Коливан выдерживает паузу, кивает, заканчивая разговор, и выходит. 

Широ идёт за ним следом, словно под рёбрами у него верёвка, которая тащит его туда, где есть хоть какая-то связь, хоть крошечный обрывок того, что он потерял, потому что у них не осталось ничего. Совсем. У него совсем ничего нет, будто Кит всегда был готов исчезнуть, или даже никогда и не существовал вовсе. 

Коливан останавливается, когда они отходят от мостика достаточно, чтобы их не услышали, и становится вполоборота к Широ. Он ничего не говорит, и Широ вдруг понимает: он сам не знает, что хотел бы сказать. 

Коливан милосердно спасает его от неловкого молчания. 

— Я знаю, как он был тебе близок. Мне жаль, Широ. 

Соболезнование, не утешение, и под ним кроется что-то ещё. Это не то, что Широ хочет услышать, не то, что ему нужно знать. Он не может отпустить Коливана, не выпросив у него хоть что-то — наверняка у того найдётся что-то более существенное, чем едкая кислота, осевшая на языке Широ после его слов. 

Как близок он был. Как близок, и всё равно не попрощался. 

Широ открывает рот, но медлит, и вместо задуманного вопроса говорит совсем не то, что собирался: 

— Он был счастлив? — спрашивает он, и — это оно. Это вопрос, ответ на который нужен ему больше всего, потому что Коливан последний видел Кита во плоти, последний, кто знал его достаточно, чтобы сказать наверняка, и если Кит был счастлив — это будет хотя бы чем-то. 

Глаза Коливана распахиваются шире, затем он щурится, и собравшиеся в уголках глаз и между бровей морщины напоминают о его возрасте. 

— Нет, — говорит он, и земля уходит из-под ног. — У Кита было многое, но он никогда не был счастлив с нами. — Он произносит это, словно просит прощения, но в словах всё равно кроется острое лезвие, и в этот раз оно ранит. 

Разочарование. Коливан разочарован, но неясно, кем. Собой, Широ — может, и Китом. 

Когда он снова заговаривает, его голос звучит устало: 

— Но не недооценивай его выбор. Он не поэтому его сделал. Он никогда не ставил себя превыше остального. 

Широ об этом знает и так. Конечно же, дело не было в нём. Никогда не было. Ничего в жизни Кита не делалось ради него самого. 

Мысль парализует. Коливан разворачивается и успевает пройти до середины коридора, прежде чем Широ удаётся преодолеть ступор и собраться. 

— Подожди — он оставил у вас что-то?   
— Всё, что у него было, он оставил на этом корабле, — говорит Коливан, полуобернувшись. — Если только ты не хочешь забрать его сменную одежду. Она слишком мала, чтобы отдать её другим. 

Да, думает Широ, и головная боль ослепляет его. Если это всё, что у них есть, то он будет рад взять и это. Это... хоть что-то. 

Коливан, видимо, замечает выражение его лица. Широ представить даже не может, что он там видит, но тот кивает: 

— Я перешлю всё. 

Только позже, уже лёжа в кровати с головной болью и бессонницей и поглаживая края разложенной на груди куртки, он вспоминает слова Коливана. 

Всё, что у Кита было, он оставил на корабле. 

У него не было ничего, кроме одежды на плечах и ножа на поясе, но Коливан имел в виду не это.

Одно мгновение. Последнее мгновение. Когда Кит стоял перед ним, говоря, что уходит из команды — хрипло, как всегда, когда не мог сдерживать эмоции (а он никогда не мог — не выдерживал долго). На Олкарионе угасал закат, вызолачивая глаза и волосы Кита. Он стал бледнее после пары месяцев в форменной маске и капюшоне — но было ещё что-то. Его лицо тогда омрачал страх — или нечто близкое к тому; Широ вспоминает это, потому что глаза Кита тогда округлились, и все краски схлынули с лица, стоило Широ положить руку на его плечо.

Он вспоминает об этом, потому что тогда впервые увидел, как Кит боится.   
Он вспоминает об этом, потому что тогда впервые увидел, как Кит боится _его._

За месяц бессонных ночей, борясь с мигренью, он так и не смог понять, почему. Но до него вдруг доходит, и его насквозь пронизывает новая, беспощадная мысль: если бы он попросил Кита остаться, тот бы остался, хоть и не хотел. 

Он не хотел оставаться в команде, если Широ собирался и дальше отталкивать его. 

Кит проявлял эгоизм только в том, что касалось Широ. 

Сердце Широ разбивается.

***

Клинки сдерживают слово. Команда сжигает запасной костюм Кита, такой крохотный, когда он не обтягивает мускулы и кости. 

Ирония от Широ не ускользает. Кому придёт в голову сжигать что-то дважды? Кит был одет в такой же костюм, когда погиб, думает он, глядя, как огонь облизывает импровизированный погребальный костёр в свете извечного олкарионского заката. Чёрная ткань и твёрдый синтетический доспех загораются не сразу; его создавали прочным, таким, чтобы выдержал абсолютный вакуум. Огонь — другое дело; огонь куда хуже. Он забирает всё. 

Взрыв не оставил им ничего. Они искали, выискивали, вытаскивали из обломков крейсера останки. Обгорелые, изувеченные, почти неузнаваемые. Но под гарью не мелькало достаточно бледной кожи, не находилось достаточно маленького тела. 

Широ пришлось отозвать поиски, потому что никто не хотел озвучивать то, что они все думали: останки Кита рассеялись в пыли вокруг них. 

Остальные скорбят вместе, бросают в огонь мелочи, собственные маленькие жертвы в честь жертвы Кита. Если бы Широ был лучше как человек, он бы тоже принёс что-то. Что-то дорогое, что-то бесценное; но когда тем вечером он вышел из своей комнаты и увидел гору вещей Кита в изножье своей кровати, мысль о том, чтобы их сжечь, ужаснула. Накатила мигрень и паника, стоило лишь попытаться это представить. 

Он не мог потерять это. 

— Тебе не нужно держать лицо. То есть. Я вас двоих ещё с Гарнизона помню. Мне так жаль, — говорит ему Мэтт, когда остальные расходятся. 

Кит был звездой — той, которая должна была перегореть, сорваться с неба и выжечь землю, оставив одни руины там, где упадёт. Широ всё равно пошёл за ним. В этом вся разница. Уже тогда большинство считало, что дело обстоит наоборот, что это Широ всюду тащит Кита за собой и всячески поддерживает, но это не так. Широ, может, был его якорем, или чем-то приземлённым, за что можно было держаться, но Кит сиял сам по себе. Слишком ярко. Он всегда производил впечатление того, кто исчезнет, если не смотреть в его сторону слишком долго.

Что он, в итоге, и сделал. 

Огонь пожирает остатки костюма; они истлевают медленно, и Широ не смог бы отвести взгляд, даже если бы захотел. Это гипнотизирует. На мгновение огонь приобретает какой-то неправильный оттенок — пронзительный фиолетовый, спрятавшийся на краю смутных очертаний того, что было кучей ткани и брони. Это галранский цвет; всё остальное на Олкарионе окрашено в золотое, жёлтое, тёплое, но фиолетовый не пропадает, притягивая взгляд. Наверное, это что-то из компонентов костюма, думает Широ, когда цвет становится насыщеннее, какой-то неизвестный ему элемент. 

Что может гореть фиолетовым? 

Пламя меняет очертания у него на глазах, и он почти может разглядеть силуэт чего-то нового. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Мэтт, и Широ вздрагивает от неожиданности. Когда он снова смотрит в костёр, фиолетового там больше нет. 

Вопрос Мэтта кажется риторическим, будто ему не нужен или не интересен ответ. Он не спрашивает, почему Кит это сделал. Все знают, почему и ради чего. Это было верным решением, но менее больно от этого не становится. Победа самой страшной ценой. 

Широ перебирает варианты и останавливается на: 

— Я его отпустил. 

Он признаёт вину. Кит принял своё решение, держался его от начала и до конца, но было в этом что-то неизбежное. Миссия Клинка всегда требовала полного самопожертвования. Рано или поздно он бы отправился на опасное задание, на смертельное задание. Одно дело рисковать, когда тебя прикрывают сто двадцать тонн механического льва, совсем другое — сразиться с империей лицом к лицу лишь в том, что носят Клинки. 

Быть паладином — всё равно что воевать на танке. Кит по сравнению с ними выходил на дело, облачённый в картонку и шелка, и Широ не попытался даже остановить его. Эту рану он нанёс себе сам — во многих смыслах. 

Он подтолкнул Кита к краю долга и попросил его сделать шаг. Кит шагнул, но совсем не в ту сторону, в какую он надеялся. 

Мэтт наблюдает за ним, в его глазах читается уже другой вопрос. Он сообразительный, как Пидж. Редко встретишь кого-то, кто понимал бы людей так же хорошо, как технику. 

— Он был пилотом Чёрного Льва, — признаётся Широ. 

Мэтт смотрит потрясённо. 

— Но…  
— Я попросил его. Я сказал ему, чтобы он сделал это, если что-то случится. Но он этого не хотел. 

Он задумывается вдруг: а чего же Кит хотел? Достаточно ли ему было найти цель, за которую можно умереть? 

Мысль дикая и фальшивит. Кит был юным, и человечным, и боялся. Он не был каким-то божественным аватаром долга. У него был свой кодекс, но он обожал гравициклы, и восторг от полётов, и вкусную еду, и…

Широ судорожно вдыхает, зажимая рукой глаза. 

— Он спас меня после Кербера, и спас меня после… — Что-то сдавливает горло, что-то жжёт скулы. — А я всё никак не мог с собой разобраться. И сорвался на него. Он хотел поговорить со мной, а я приказал ему уйти. Так и сказал ему, что это _приказ._

Его вина. 

— Эй, — вполголоса говорит Мэтт, — мы все говорим то, о чём жалеем. Я уверен, что он тебя не винил. 

Он прав. Кит никогда не винил его ни в чём. Широ пользовался этим, но только тогда, когда это было неизбежно. Только когда думал, что должен — только когда Кит мог прочувствовать это в полной мере. 

С него хватит. Он оставляет Мэтта у догорающего костра, не сказав больше ни слова. Мэтт не понимает, не удосуживается даже бросить возмущённый взгляд ему вслед. 

Когда он возвращается к себе, куртка Кита лежит на кровати, как он её оставил. Запах уже выветривается. Это показатель его помешательства, раз он вообще чувствует разницу. Он ложится, прижимая к лицу воротник, обхватив руками остальное в пародии объятий. 

Он почти что угодно на свете отдал бы, наверное.

***

На войне нет времени горевать. 

Есть время планировать, есть время стягивать силы и есть время говорить речи. Есть время сражаться. 

Лотор исчез, но галра сплотились. Атаку на Наксзелу можно считать успешной только в самом книжном определении слова: треть повстанцев потеряна, Клинков критически не хватает. Всех на свете красочных выступлений не хватит, чтобы восполнить то, что они потеряли. 

Лэнс не Кит, не Кит и Широ. Им не хватает элемента огня, и спасает их только необузданная мощь Аллуры. Чёрный Лев отзывается урывками и всполохами — не сказать чтобы неохотно, но словно половина его сил уходит куда-то ещё.

На скорбь, думает однажды Широ, затем душит мысль на корню. Даже в удачные дни на то, чтобы вести Чёрного Льва, уходили почти все силы, а такие дни давно остались в прошлом. Эти мысли ничем не помогут делу. 

Бои их не щадят. Галранский флот, отрезанный рядом планет, загнан в угол, и они знают об этом — и сражаются соответствующе. Как что-то раненное, опасное, в ловушке. Киту бы понравилось. Его энергия, скорость и прагматизм были словно созданы для таких сражений. 

Вольтрон, каким он есть сейчас — наоборот. Стычки не стихают, и необходимость столько убивать отбирает у них что-то. Широ в итоге проводит больше времени в кабине Льва, чем вне её, пока не доходит до той исступлённой стадии, когда слишком устаёт даже для того, чтобы уснуть. Он часто не выходит из кабины и остаётся со Львом в ангаре, пытаясь собраться с силами и вытащить себя наружу. 

Он словно вернулся в Гарнизон и пытается встать по будильнику после долгой ночи в пустыне с гравициклом Кита. 

Тогда-то это и происходит в первый раз.

***

Кабина Чёрного Льва отключается, фиолетовый свет панелей управления, мигнув, гаснет, и Широ остаётся в темноте наедине с собственной усталостью. Изнеможение укутывает конечности саваном, и у него нет сил на то, чтобы пошевелиться под этой тяжестью. Даже на арене он не выматывался настолько, а теперь под рёбрами угнездилась пустота утраты — куда страшнее, чем когда он остался без руки. Времени на сон нет, но Широ на мгновение уступает воображению.

Поддаётся мысли, шепчущей ему на краю сознания: Кит сидел здесь, в этом кресле. Его руки лежали на этих же рычагах, там, где Широ почти ощущает пальцы под своими ладонями.

Он не замечает, что закрыл глаза, пока не понимает вдруг, что на веках играет свет — свет, которого быть не должно. Когда он, моргая, прогоняет дрёму, то видит перед собой очерченный фиолетовыми контурами силуэт. 

Кит сидит на панели управления перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, рассматривает Широ, и кроется что-то нежное в уголках его глаз и губ. Он соткан целиком из света, одет в доспех Клинка с накинутым на голову капюшоном, точно такой же, каким Широ видел его в последний раз по связи, только бледнее. Он встаёт, пока Широ пялится на него, не в силах вдохнуть, не в силах осознать; фиолетовый свет ослепительно белеет там, где тянется за каждым его движением, искрит и мерцает по краям. 

Это восхитительно. Он восхитительный.

А потом он словно видит Широ так же, как Широ видит его, и его лицо идёт рябью и искажается, как повреждённое видео. Вся его грация, какой он обладал при жизни, исчезает — он делает дёрганный шаг вперёд, распахнув рот в крике. 

— Широ.

Имя звучит эхом сквозь помехи, слишком отдалённое, чтобы опознать в нём голос Кита — но он единственный, кто произносил имя Широ так, и Широ узнал бы его где и когда угодно. Рот привидения дрожит, закрывается и открывается, словно проскакивая пропущенные кадры, и прежде чем оно успевает сказать ещё что-то, прежде чем Широ делает шаг вперёд, прежде чем произносит хоть слово, прежде чем понимает, что происходит, Кит исчезает. 

Пропадает, как пламя задутой свечи, оставив лишь выжженное на сетчатке Широ остаточное изображение. 

Не сразу Широ вспоминает, как дышать. Через несколько минут — может, дольше, спустя целую вечность, пока его глаза не привыкают заново к темноте, и он вспоминает заодно, как шевелиться. И единственное, что он знает наверняка, единственное, что может утверждать без тени сомнений, несмотря на панику и ужас: он не спит. 

Это правда случилось.

***

Это происходит в первый раз, и дальше только хуже. 

Привидение преследует его. Широ просыпается ночью, и Кит рядом, сидит на краю кровати, окутанный мягким фиолетовым свечением. Стоит в конце коридора, когда там больше никого нет. Сидит напротив него за столом, когда Широ перекусывает ночью, подперев рукой голову и улыбаясь. И его голос, как что-то вероломное, всегда рядом. 

На девять часов, шепчет этот голос в конце битвы, звучит словно из телевизора с выкрученной громкостью где-то в отдалении. Широ разворачивает Льва, не задумываясь, и действительно — слева приближается вражеский истребитель. 

Голос всегда прав. Выстрелить здесь, повернуть сюда, остановиться и выдохнуть — голос знает, что Широ должен делать, и этот костыль нужен ему, как никогда. Лев надломлен на каком-то глубинном уровне, до которого у него нет ни времени, ни мужества добираться. Баярд не работает, и с каждым днём Лев всё неповоротливее и медлительнее, и собирать Вольтрона — всё равно что бежать марафон. Иногда Широ хватает лишь на то, чтобы заставить себя выйти из кабины и свалиться без сил у себя в комнате. Иногда он не добирается даже туда. 

Привидение не задерживается надолго. Пара мгновений, пара слов, и иногда оно выглядит таким же усталым, каким Широ себя чувствует. 

Ты проецируешь, убеждает себя Широ. Но нет. Это всё нереально, и это намного хуже, чем проецировать.

***

Он просыпается посреди ночи в один из редких дней, когда им не нужно сражаться, можно перевести дух и отдохнуть. С атаки на Наксзелу прошёл месяц, и отсутствие Кита по-прежнему ощущается остро — но только для него. Остальные перестроились на новый ритм, и всё идёт почти по-прежнему — Кита не было с ними и куда дольше. 

Скорбь сугубо его личное дело теперь, и он старается, чтобы так и оставалось. Когда Лэнс шутит и все смеются, он заставляет себя улыбнуться и смеётся вместе с остальными. К отбою он отвлекается, и когда ложится в кровать и набрасывает на грудь куртку, он забывает, что это означает. 

Привидение не забывает ничего. 

Широ просыпается от того, что что-то светит ему в лицо, и когда он открывает глаза, то видит только фиолетовое, словно его накрыло выстрелом из лазерной пушки. А потом он чувствует щекой, как на неё падают чьи-то волосы, чувствует пальцы в собственных волосах. 

Чувствует, как к губам прижимаются губы, сухие, холодные, любимые. 

Он должен бы удивиться, но если это всё порождение его разума, то это было неизбежно. Толком не проснувшись, он поднимает руку, чтобы привлечь Кита ближе, и пальцы натыкаются на… пустоту. 

Там никого нет. 

Привидение может касаться его, но он не может коснуться в ответ. Привидение отстраняется, его глаза широко распахиваются, когда оно замечает, что Широ смотрит, замечает зависшую в воздухе руку, о которую преломляется свет его щеки. 

— Ты меня видишь, — говорит оно, и его голос звучит гулко. Точно такой же, как голос Кита. 

Широ закрывает глаза. 

— Но ты не настоящий. 

Повисает пауза, а потом Широ чувствует, как на грудь давит ладонь, прямо поверх разложенной куртки. 

— Ты её оставил, — и следом уже тише: — Ты думаешь, я не настоящий?

Этот голос хриплый и нежный, и вот так, с закрытыми глазами, кажется почти реальным. Когда пауза затягивается, привидение берёт его лицо в ладони и целует снова, глубже в этот раз, и Широ чувствует тяжесть у себя на бёдрах, чувствует пальцы в волосах. 

К тому времени, как привидение испаряется, он уничтожен. 

Когда он просыпается утром, то не может вспомнить, когда уснул, но тело горит от фантомных прикосновений. Он взвинчен и его бьёт дрожь. Лэнс ловит его взгляд, когда Широ входит на мостик, обеспокоенно хмурится, и здесь и сейчас Широ понимает, что всё это зашло слишком далеко. 

Об этом медленном помешательстве не получится рассказать в будничном разговоре, и у него нет никого, кому он мог бы довериться — больше нет, во всяком случае. Не после такой утраты. 

Это надламывает весь день напролёт, и он не может даже закрыть глаза, не увидев мерцающий свет на изнанке век. К тому времени, как он возвращается в свою комнату, его трясёт, и руки подрагивают, когда он опирается об умывальник. 

Смерть есть смерть. Он заполучил Кита обратно дважды; третьего раза не будет. Что бы они ни видел, что бы ни чувствовал — это всё галлюцинация. Ему нужно выспаться, и нужно перестать об этом думать, и нужно избавиться от куртки. Зря он её не сжёг вместе с доспехом Клинка, когда у него ещё была возможность. 

И впервые он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Потому что выхода нет. Они выиграют войну, но по ту сторону победы его ничего не ждёт. 

Кит сделал свой выбор, поступил правильно, но Широ — не Кит. 

На спину снова ложится призрачная рука. Он не хочет этого. Чем бы «это» ни было — ему нет места в скорби Широ. Нельзя оплакивать то, на чём уже поставил крест — не вот так. 

Это не по-настоящему, говорит он себе. Это не по-настоящему. 

Но когда он открывает глаза, в зеркале, ровно у него над плечом, виднеется лицо Кита, вырисованное фиолетовым. Ладонь скользит по его спине, и…

Он не осознаёт, что делает, пока кулак не впечатывается глубоко в стену. Разбитое зеркало разлетается по полу, и его рука теперь единственное в помещении, что светится, и свет отражается в осколках, разбрасывая по потолку фиолетовые всполохи. 

Привидение исчезает.

***

Коран лучше всех остальных знаком с потерей, а ещё Широ не знает, как убрать стекло самому. 

Команда считает его взрослым, и он взрослый, конечно, но не больше, чем взрослым был Кит. Коран — другое дело. И то, что он такой, какой есть, даже несмотря на всё, что с ним случилось — это что-то да значит. Широ не отказался бы заполучить хоть каплю того, что даёт Корану силы идти дальше. 

Коран бросает один-единственный взгляд на разбитое зеркало на полу, невозмутимо добывает чуть ли не из воздуха что-то, похожее на пылесос, и наводит порядок, словно ничего необычного не произошло. Но он не уходит, когда заканчивает, молчит и ждёт, словно Широ захочет поговорить о произошедшем. 

Разбитое зеркало — первый знак чего-то скверного, и Широ не впервые сталкиваться с собственным беспокойным разумом, но отчего-то сейчас это всё выглядит страшнее, глубже. Хочется спросить Корана: преследует ли его Альфор, видит ли он Альтею? Тоскует ли он по ним так же? Нормальная ли это реакция на утрату или лучше им начать искать нового пилота для Чёрного Льва? Этот вопрос стоит задать, но Широ спрашивает о другом. 

— Почему ты не… — «Почему ты не горюешь» — слишком жестоко, и неправда. В итоге он останавливается на: — Как ты пережил это?

Коран перестаёт рассматривать осколки зеркала, которые ещё держатся на стене.

— Я не смог, — просто говорит он. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу. Я вспоминаю о них каждый день до сих пор. 

О них. Вот чем для него была Альтея. Он потерял не просто планету — он потерял весь свой мир. Всех. 

Кит был одним человеком. Одним бесценным созданием в целой Вселенной, полной того, за что стоит бороться, но уравнение всё равно не складывается в голове Широ так, как должно бы. 

— Ты их видел когда-нибудь? После? — спрашивает он, привалившись к стене, потому что должен спросить.   
— Видел? — Коран хмурится.  
— У вас на Альтее знали про призраков? — Он не думал даже, что суеверия такого плана могут существовать только у землян, но никогда не поздно начать задумываться. 

Коран хмурится сильнее. 

— Ты его видишь? — В его голосе неподдельная тревога, и Широ понимает, что не может держать это в тайне и дальше. Кто-то должен знать, что он, возможно, свихнулся. Ему самому нужно знать. 

Широ описывает всё в подробностях. Про то, как впервые увидел Кита в кабине Льва, и про лицо Кита в зеркале, и про всё, что было в промежутке. Он помалкивает о том, что совсем личное. Этой своей слабостью он делиться не обязан.

Коран перестаёт хмуриться и выглядит сбитым с толку. 

— Это не похоже на призрака. 

Будто привидения — реально существующее явление, которое можно проанализировать. Будто дело не в том, что Широ балансирует на грани психического срыва. Его мигрень в последнее время терпимая, но на словах Корана она ввинчивается в висок с такой силой, что Широ приходится опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не согнуться пополам. 

Когда боль стихает, Коран стоит совсем рядом. 

— Я в порядке, — говорит Широ, и в этот момент замок начинает переход в ночной режим. 

Свет в комнате гаснет, и он снова видит Кита, видит знакомую фиолетовую дымку призрака, сидящего на краю его кровати. Он светится, как пыль на солнце, как фары в тумане. Он выглядит таким реальным, что у Широ перехватывает дыхание. 

Он смотрит на них, и Коран…

Коран его не видит. Его взгляд, всё такой же обеспокоенный, по-прежнему сосредоточен на Широ, и он не замечает фиолетового света, который бросает на его лицо тени. 

Это подтверждает худшие страхи Широ: это происходит в его собственной голове, и он больше не может быть лидером. Только не в таком состоянии. 

Широ позволяет себе выругаться и съезжает по стене на пол. Это всё чересчур — видеть его ежедневно, потерять его окончательно. Кит мёртв, но какая-то очень важная часть Широ не может этого принять. В нём какой-то критический изъян; может, это всё повторный плен, который подтолкнул его в пропасть. 

Коран прислоняется к стене у него над головой и вздыхает. Такого вздоха Широ ещё от него не слышал. 

— Он тебя искал, — говорит Коран. — Не один месяц. 

Это новость; этого он знать не хотел. 

— Может… дело во Льве, — говорит Коран, будто это всё объясняет. 

Широ слишком устал, чтобы отвечать. Коран кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Широ задумывается вдруг: насколько на самом деле он младше Корана? Годы, десятилетия? Столетия, и не только в техническом смысле? 

— Мы так никогда и не разобрались, что они такое. Их создал Альфор, но они создали себя сами в равной мере. У них есть собственный разум. Помнишь, как Красный Лев бросился за Китом? 

Широ не кивает. Конечно же он помнит. Он помнит про Кита всё, будто коллекционирует факты. Эксклюзивный экземпляр, снят с производства, бесценен. 

— Львы к нему всегда были неравнодушны, — бормочет с едва уловимой ноткой зависти Коран. 

Он объясняет в простых словах. Широ не механик, даже близко не, и всё равно он не может посмотреть ему в глаза. Если сейчас он глянет, если заговорит о том, что происходило всё это время, он потеряет частичку себя. Лучше и дальше делать вид, что он спокоен и собран, дальше соответствовать ожиданиям. Коран не мешает ему притворяться. 

Львы пополам наука и магия, объясняет он, но они всё же техника. Призрак Альфора создавался умышленно. Сам Альфор оставил его после себя, но то, что описал Широ — ошибка. Какая-то ошибка в программировании Льва, которая всё разрастается и крепнет, приживается на новом месте. 

Это ложь, понимает Широ. Сказка, которую ему рассказывает Коран, потому что теперь у них есть только один пригодный пилот для Чёрного Льва, и этот пилот не имеет права валиться с ног от усталости, воображать привидений и сходить с ума. 

Той ночью, когда его трогают за плечо, он не оборачивается. Когда он закрывает глаза и на веках начинает плясать фиолетовый свет, он не смотрит. 

Это тоже пройдёт, напоминает он сам себе. Как и всё остальное.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я слажал, — говорит Кит, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться после взрыва, и удара грудью об обломок, и Регриса — блядь, Регрис. — Это моя вина, я… — Да, твоя, — перебивает его Коливан, смотрит сверху вниз на Кита, который по-прежнему держится за пол, и его голос холодный, как вакуум космоса, который чуть не высосал весь кислород из его костюма.

Слова вышибают из лёгких оставшийся воздух, и в качестве окончательного позора локти подламываются. Кит остаётся лежать на боку, тяжело дыша, неподвижный, и что-то с этим не так, только без кислорода тяжело сообразить, что именно. Взгляд Коливана смягчается немного, потом он хмурится. 

— Кит? 

Коливан опускается на колено и накрывает ладонью прореху в его костюме, затем касается ходящих ходуном рёбер. Вжимает большой палец в сведённый спазмом мускул, и это успокаивает — Киту почти кажется, что он снова ребёнок, и папа помогает ему справится с паникой. 

На прикосновениях легче сосредоточиться; Коливан не говорит ни слова на протяжении не одной минуты. А когда наконец подаёт голос — не отчитывает и не укоряет: 

— Ты не можешь быть всем, — говорит он. Он говорит устало. Он говорит так, будто знает, что стучится в глухую стену. 

Кит ведь не знает, как не пытаться.

***

Широ его отпускает.

Это не похоже на голограмму, которая привиделась ему в штабе Клинков, но только потому, что у этого Широ есть причины в нём разочароваться. Этот Широ отпускает его, благословив. 

Больно всё равно так же, как в первый раз. 

За месяцы в отлучке он привыкает к тоске. Он год в пустыне провёл, напоминает он сам себе. Сейчас всё не так, и Клинки ему почти как семья. 

Коливан сопровождает его на каждой вылазке, как будто ничего необычного нет в том, что их лидер ходит на рутинные миссии по сбору информации. Даже после того, как Кит обвыкается с новой ролью и набирается достаточно опыта, чтобы делать вылазки одному, Коливан ходит с ним всё равно. Кит словно снова обретает семью. Кого-то, кто волнуется о нём, кого-то, кто будет ждать его возвращения в целости. Вольтрон был безопаснее, но никогда не был домом. 

Это он уже про себя знает. Галактический Гарнизон был домом, пока он не потерял Широ. Хижина была домом, пока он её не бросил. Замок был домом, пока его присутствие не понадобилось больше в другом месте.

Он пытается обрести дом в местах и долге, но находит его в людях.

После вылазки, которая проходит лучше, чем ожидалось, один из Клинков отводит его в сторону и достаёт планшет. Кит не понимает, что ему показывают, пока не видит лицо Широ в свете прожекторов. 

«…своей собственной голой рукой», дребезжит в динамике его голос. Кит смеётся от неожиданности, и Клинок вместе с ним, и Коливан присоединяется, и это первый миг искренней радости, который случается у них за несколько недель. Представление — сущая агония. 

Это становится традицией. Кит никогда не спрашивает, где они берут записи, но понимает, что на это тратится время и усилия — и что это делают, в первую очередь, ради него. Записи наполняют его и опустошают одновременно. Выступления кошмарные, это работа, которую он бы никогда не смог делать для Вольтрона, но он смотрит, как команда расцветает и крепчает без него. 

Это сладко настолько же, насколько и горько, а может, даже больше. 

Так даже лучше.

***

Когда доходит до дела, его решение не сознательное.

Легко вести истребитель по прямой. Это первое, чему пилотов учат: держаться курса, не подаваться вбок. Галранский истребитель скорее похож на его гравицикл, чем на корабль или симулятор, в любом случае — он подчиняется естественно. Уворачиваться от огня крейсера всё равно что вилять между скал в пустыне; это как вторая натура. 

Другого выхода нет. С этим он смиряется, когда летит в сторону барьера. Может, команда успеет добраться до крейсера вовремя, но Клинки не действуют рисково. 

Страх сжимается, как тиски, перед самым столкновением, и он успевает, как напуганный ребёнок, подумать о том, как сильно хотел бы, чтобы кто-то был рядом, и Широ приходит на ум, даже когда фиолетовый свет барьера ослепляет сквозь зажмуренные веки. Кит хочет, чтобы Широ был рядом, потому что ему страшно как никогда, а за Широ всегда можно было держаться…

Столкновения так и не случается. 

Свет по ту сторону век разгорается всё ярче. Сначала Кит думает, что что-то пошло не так — что он оказался внутри барьера, что его лучший и последний план провалился, но потом истребитель растворяется. Рычаги под его руками, сидение под ним, всё перестаёт существовать. 

Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг ничего. Нигде. Только звёзды над ним и под ним, и горизонт вдали смутный, будто отражается в огромном листе стекла.

— Широ?

Нет ответа. На связи нет помех; ему просто нечего услышать. Он один, и из звуков здесь только отзвуки его собственного голоса и звук шага, когда он непроизвольно подаётся вперёд. Из-за эхо кажется, будто он ступает по воде. 

И он осознаёт: вот каково это — быть мёртвым.

***

Первый день он шагает — будто если он зайдёт достаточно далеко, то найдёт дверь, или обрыв, или какой-нибудь выход.

Но ничего не меняется. Звёзды неподвижные, и горизонт выглядит одинаково, куда ни повернись, как долго ни шагай. 

Звук собственных шагов начинает доводить до ручки. Даже в пустыне Кит не разговаривал сам с собой. Разве что иногда с гравициклом, но не с пустотой же, а кроме пустоты, здесь ничего и нет. 

Когда идти становится некуда, он наконец садится и пытается смириться. Его ждёт вечность в одиночестве, но, по крайней мере, здесь красиво. 

— Надеюсь, остальные в порядке, — бормочет он в колени, обнимая их руками. Кит не может позволить себе думать о чём-то сверх этого, потому что если он вспомнит о том, что никогда больше их не увидит, он правда рехнётся. 

Мысли в итоге останавливаются на Широ. Он будто в детство вернулся, когда от неудачного падения выбился зуб, и сколько бы папа ни напоминал ему, что нельзя, он всё никак не мог перестать трогать языком пустое место с металлическим привкусом крови. Вот на что похожа эта потеря — на что была похожа на протяжении многих месяцев. 

Что-то сломалось между ними, и у него не хватило ума сообразить, как это исправить. Этим всегда занимался Широ. Кит поддерживал Широ и берёг его, но Широ всегда удерживал их вместе — пока не перестал. 

Кто угодно бы устал, рано или поздно. 

Наваливается сонливость, и он с облегчением позволяет ей увлечь себя.

***

Он просыпается в огне.

***

Четыре дня уходит на то, чтобы разобраться, как двигаться.

Ему приходится как бы стягивать энергию из окружающего воздуха, только это совсем не похоже на дыхание, движение, существование. Между ним и реальностью прочный барьер, с которым приходится бороться, прежде чем ему удаётся обрести подобие материальности, но даже так он может только наблюдать. 

Привидение, понимает он. Вот что он такое. Что-то, застрявшее между мирами, и ясно как день, отчего. Если призраки случаются из-за привязанностей, неисполненных желаний, незаконченных дел и тоски, то ему на судьбе было написано стать одним из. 

Во Льве появляться проще всего. Кит начинает наблюдать за Широ, пока тот ведёт, шепчет ободряющие слова и предложения. Широ прислушивается, но только когда измотан, именно когда указания нужны ему больше всего. 

Измотан он всё время. 

Широ не видит его, и это хорошо. Невидимость — благо. Она даёт возможность наблюдать, как он никогда не мог наблюдать при жизни. Он следует, как привязанный, за Широ. Тот всегда был самым прекрасным в жизни Кита, даже когда улетел, даже когда у Кита остались одни только фотографии. Даже когда он вернулся не таким, как прежде. 

Даже когда эта жизнь закончилась. 

У Широ отрастают волосы. Белая прядь падает ему на лицо, когда он спит, и Кит ловит себя на том, что тянется убрать её, забыв, что больше не может прикасаться. У Широ под глазами тёмные круги, и так быть не должно. За ту дюжину ночей, что Кит приглядывал за ним, Широ не проснулся ни разу. Дело не в бессоннице и не в голоде — Ханк тоже замечает и начинает подсовывать тарелки Широ под нос и под двери, и Широ послушно ест, но этого недостаточно. 

Он вымотан — усталый и заработавшийся, каким Кит его никогда не видел, и что-то не стыкуется. Дело не в скорби, потому что Кита нет уже не первую неделю, и не в том, что Широ приходится тянуть на себе обязанности Кита, потому что он не был частью команды куда больше.

Широ спит мертвецки крепко в каждое свободное мгновение. Кит стоит на другом конце коридора и смотрит, как Широ тащится в постель, как он почти засыпает за столом, перекусывая ночью, как дремлет после собраний в комнате отдыха, вжимаясь лицом в подушки дивана. 

И в кабине Льва. Там лучше всего, потому что там Кит почти может прикоснуться к нему. Почти, потому что для него это как трогать дым, а Широ ничего не чувствует. 

Один раз ему кажется, что Широ видит его, но стоит окликнуть его по имени, стоит сделать шаг навстречу, и Кит растворяется — и всё равно не успевает коснуться. 

Это его величайший страх. Телесный контакт всегда был чем-то особенным для них. Рука на плече или под локтем, ладонь на спине — поддержка, удерживание, заверение: _ты заслуживаешь этого_.

Но Кит больше не может прикасаться. Он пробует сотни раз, выкладывается на полную, сосредотачивается и пытается, пытается, пытается. И не может. 

А потом — у него получается.

***

Широ спит, укрываясь его курткой, как одеялом.

Кит говорит себе не искать скрытый смысл, но это невозможно. Широ подносит куртку к лицу и делает вдох, и становится почти жутко от того, как металлические пальцы сжимаются в кулак, сминая материал. Если бы рука горела, от куртки бы остался один пепел.

Не один день он наблюдает за ним, прежде чем понимает, что́ видит. Впереди их ничего не ждёт, но как-то утешает знать, что, может быть, вопреки всему, где-то в глубине души Широ хотел его и тоскует по нему так же, как Кит тоскует по Широ и по жизни. 

Всё меняется на второй месяц. Время идёт по-другому для призраков, но Кит отмечает день, потому что впервые с того момента, как стал привидением, он видит улыбку Широ. Он восхитительный, когда улыбается. 

Глядя на спящего Широ той ночью, он вдруг понимает, что ему совсем нечего терять. Он чувствует себя сильным. Поцелуй — это совсем немного и совсем просто, и у него есть разве что тоска и целый мир из стекла и звёзд. Если ему позволят, он хотел бы заполучить ровно одну вещь, прежде чем исчезнуть. 

А он чувствует, что исчезает. 

Широ не издаёт ни звука, хотя его губы приоткрылись во сне. Кит наклоняется и прижимается к ним — Широ обжигает, как пламя. Кит думает, что только он сам будет знать об этом, но когда он отстраняется, Широ смотрит на него широко распахнутыми печальными глазами.

Его рука совсем рядом — протянутая, закрывает щёку Кита, будто Широ хотел прикоснуться к нему и разбил себе сердце, когда понял, что не может. 

— Ты меня видишь, — пробует Кит, не успев себя одёрнуть, но подразумевает: _ты почувствовал._ Поцелуй едва был — но Широ ощутил его всё равно.  
— Но ты не настоящий, — шепчет Широ, прикрыв глаза. 

Это так. 

Это ранит, несмотря на то, что это правда, потому что Кит чувствует себя настоящим. Впервые с Наксзелы он может касаться. Кит прижимает ладонь поверх куртки, гладит пальцами бело-красную кожу, чувствует тепло груди Широ под ней, мускулы, кость. 

На ощупь — настоящие. 

— Ты её оставил, — вздыхает он. Это что-то значит. Зачастившее под пальцами сердцебиение что-то значит. — Ты думаешь, я не настоящий? — спрашивает он, потому что должен узнать. 

Широ не шевелится и не произносит ни слова, но у него перехватывает дыхание. Тишина служит ответом сама по себе, и другого разрешения Киту не нужно. Если Широ считает, что это не на самом деле, то это всё ничего не сто́ит, и Кит ничего не теряет. Если Широ хочет его… Может, они оба даже в чём-то выиграют. 

Он тянется за ещё одним поцелуем и седлает бёдра Широ. Есть что-то похабное в том, как широко ему приходится для этого развести колени. Он не чувствует собственного веса, но руки Широ, лежащие на кровати, комкают простынь.

Если бы он попробовал что-то такое при жизни, оттолкнул бы его Широ? Привлёк бы ближе? 

Может, именно это он упустил? Именно это могло бы исправить всё между ними? 

Это уже неважно, понимает он. Ничего уже не важно. 

В голове складывается целый перечень всего, что он хотел бы сделать — сотня крошечных желаний, которые он едва ли осознавал при жизни, но Широ под ним цельный, излучает жар, и теперь — он всё понимает. В нём не осталось силы, но он наверняка сможет хоть что-то…

Широ выдыхает ему в губы, и иллюзия разлетается вдребезги. 

Кит чувствует выдох, чувствует, как воздух проходит сквозь него, будто он и правда едва ли больше, чем дым. Широ бьёт дрожь. Кит знает, чего хочет, но раз Широ думает, что это не на самом деле, то что тогда это значит для него? 

После Сендака, после того, как галра попытались захватить Замок, Широ зациклился на своём беспокойном разуме. Во всём, что выбивалось из обычного порядка, он винил собственный нетвёрдый рассудок; понятно, почему Широ так хотел, чтобы Кит встал во главе Вольтрона вместо него. 

Если Кит что и знает о Широ, то он знает это: 

Его присутствие сведёт Широ с ума, или близко к тому. 

— Прости, — шепчет Кит, поглаживая большими пальцами его скулы и тёмные круги у глаз, а потом убирает с его лица волосы. Если Широ ещё не провалился в сон и успел почувствовать это, то он не подаёт виду. Ничем себя не выдаёт. Может, это такая самозащита. 

Кит снова возвращается в то мгновение перед самым барьером — к ужасу, к тому, как хотел, чтобы Широ был рядом, и ничего больше. Может, именно это символизирует куртка. Может, ничего большего Широ и не хочется. 

Может, это всё, что тому нужно. 

Кит растягивается на кровати рядом, вжимается лицом в его шею, там, где жар невыносимый, забирается руками под куртку, разложенную на груди Широ. Водит пальцами вверх-вниз, стараясь принести утешение, а не быть обузой. 

Это отнимает у него что-то в самом буквальном смысле. Час спустя дыхание Широ выравнивается, его сердце бьётся размеренно и медленно, а Кит выдохся. 

Он не столько засыпает, сколько отключается. 

В себя он приходит уже в другом мире, и ощущения такие, будто его по тренировочному залу размазало что-то большое и злое. Наверное, его догнало наконец аварией. Это надламывает его по чуть-чуть, и может, есть какой-то конечный лимит на то, сколько он может продержаться. 

Он пытается проникнуть в реальность ещё раз, но Широ не хочет его видеть. 

Широ расшибает зеркало, и больше ничего между ними не остаётся.

***

После этого Широ не слушает. Не смотрит. Подобраться к нему становится сложнее. Сложнее становится просыпаться в целом. Кит кажется себе едва ощутимым, как искра на грани затухания.

Мир звёзд затягивает его, поглощает его. 

Там тихо и спокойно, от него не требуется никаких усилий, чтобы находиться там. 

Не то что в реальности. 

Каждое мгновение, проведённое рядом с Широ — борьба, словно сам воздух вокруг выдирает из него по кусочку. Это похоже на миссию, в которой они потеряли — _он потерял_ Регриса: когда сквозь прореху в костюме вакуум высасывал тепло и кислород. 

Именно так это и ощущается, но кто сказал, что Кит не боец.

***

Утешает только то, что он может следовать за Львом, куда бы тот ни направился.

Всё накаляется в финале битвы, в которой Кит хотел бы поучаствовать и сам. Загнать галранский флот в ловушку — отличная идея, пока не нужно думать о том, что придётся разбираться с его остатками и узнавать, что сражаются они вдвое отчаяннее, чем раньше, а заглушить внутреннюю связь у флота, как было на Наксзеле, уже не выйдет. 

Бои ожесточённые, но этот — особенно. 

За пару минут всё превращается в бойню. Здесь нет аванпостов, за которые нужно прорваться, здесь нечего защищать — это последнее ура, и галра об этом знают. Они охраняют крейсер всем, что у них есть, и делают это разумно. Кейсер они называют «флагманом», но это одно название, потому что любое судно, обвешанное такими пушками, могло бы считаться боевым, если не лучше. Он мощный, как ни посмотри, и повстанцы против него — ничто. 

Кит наблюдает за ходом боя из кабины Льва, из-за плеча Широ, но не прикасаясь к нему. Не то чтобы ему нужно стараться — у него не так много сил осталось, чтобы прикосновение вышло ощутимым, но это последняя стена, которую Широ возвёл между ними, и не ему пытаться её разрушить. 

Галра обороняются. Они знают, что Вольтрон может сделать, но Вольтрон не появляется, и Кит не понимает, почему, пока не видит испарину на лбу Широ, не замечает тяжёлое дыхание. Они вступили в бой всего пару минут назад, Широ не мог так быстро вымотаться, только вот…

Широ не устал, понимает Кит. 

Широ болен. 

Они собирают Вольтрон, Вольтрон распадается. 

Они пытаются снова, и снова безуспешно. В этот раз галра пользуются заминкой и стреляют. Пушка сносит существенную часть кораблей повстанцев и Жёлтого Льва вместе с ними. По связи слышно голос Ханка, но у них нечего противопоставить этому. У Широ есть баярд, но он не откликается. Он не может даже материализовать клинок в пасти Льва; он на грани отключки. 

Они сражаются за свои жизни. Они откусили куда больше, чем могут прожевать, и теперь всё зависит от Широ и его слабости. 

— Широ? — Киту нужно собрать немного энергии, чтобы материализоваться, но едва он пытается, как Широ ахает и прижимает руку к голове, будто в агонии. 

И до Кита доходит, в чём дело. 

Широ не болен, а Кит — не привидение. 

Его спас Чёрный Лев. 

Он пришёл в себя не после смерти. Нет — он попал в пространство между, свой собственный лимб. Лев тянет свою энергию и энергию Широ, чтобы поддерживать его — с тех самых пор, как Кит врезался в барьер. Столкновение спасло всех, а Лев спас Кита, и поэтому у Широ запали глаза, и поэтому Лев бесполезен — это он виноват. Чёрный Лев и так требует от своего пилота больше сил, чем другие. А сколько их нужно на то, чтобы поддерживать жизнь у воспоминания? Чтобы дать этому воспоминанию место, где можно обитать, дать возможность материализоваться по желанию? Больше, чем у них вдвоём есть. 

Опять. Опять во всём этом виноват он. 

В следующее мгновение он материализуется в мире, построенном для него Львом, и Лев там, и он наблюдает. 

Есть что-то восхитительное в том, сколько мощи кроется в этой махине, сколько в нём технических усилий, научных изысканий, чистой силы — Львы создают себя сами, вспоминает Кит слова Корана. 

Лев высится над ним стражем. 

— У нас на Земле водятся львы, — говорит он, не успев себя одёрнуть. Он всё время порывается заговорить, и в этот раз даёт себе волю, и ничто не может ему помешать. — Они такие красивые, — говорит он, вспоминая фото, которыми восторгался в детстве. — Ты тоже. 

Лев — мощь и выносливость, закованные в металл, и нет на свете пилота, у которого при виде этого всего не перехватило бы дух. Кит везунчик — ему довелось полетать на одном из них.

Кит кладёт руку на его морду, как тогда, в первый раз, когда Широ угрожала опасность и нужна была помощь, и Лев склоняется перед ним. 

— Прости, — говорит Кит. — Спасибо, что отправил меня сюда. Спасибо, что позволил мне увидеться с ним снова. 

Большего он и не хотел. Он хотел спасти Широ и хотел его увидеть. Он хотел быть с ним. Лев любит их обоих, и эта любовь сквозит в каждом его действии. 

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит Кит, хотя горло схватывает. 

А потом говорит: 

— Ты должен позволить мне вести, — потому что это их единственный шанс выбраться из этого всего. Раз Кит тянул чужие жизни ради своего существования, то он должен отплатить сполна, но предложить взамен он может не так много.

Он врывается в реальность вспышкой.

***

Широ видит его краем глаза и содрогается, и Лев дёргается следом, выбиваясь из строя. По связи звучит хор голосов, но Широ обрубает их, хлопнув рукой по панели.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, сдирая шлем. — Ну почему сейчас? 

Не вопрос — проклятие. Вот чем он теперь считает Кита. И он прав. 

— Разреши мне помочь, — умоляет Кит. Широ слышит его теперь, когда их связывает Лев — а может, он слышал его всегда, потому что даже сейчас Широ не отвечает. 

Низко склонив голову и вцепившись обеими руками в волосы, он излучает усталость — таким Широ был в первый день своего возвращения на Землю, потрёпанный боями, изменившийся, не в силах найти слов в первые часы, пока Кит не втащил его в ванную и не втолкнул под душ, смывая с него боль. 

Часть её, во всяком случае. Кит тоже промок тогда. 

Широ — совершенный, с ним нельзя сравниться. Он рвался к звёздам, и Кит захотел к ним тоже, но Кит — не Широ. У Кита нет его грации. 

Но он умеет летать, и он сумеет вытащить их из этого всего. 

— Широ. — Кит кладёт руку на плечо Широ, достаточно материальный, чтобы ощутить прикосновение, которое Широ не чувствует сквозь доспех. Его чёлка промокла от пота, пот каплями собрался на лбу от шлема и от напряжения, и он выглядит, как само воплощение усталости. Кит медлит, но прикосновение выиграет больше, чем проиграет, поэтому он кладёт ладонь на лицо Широ, касается его виска, там, где начинаются коротко стриженные волосы. 

— У меня не так много времени. Прошу, позволь мне помочь? 

Он скользит пальцами по скуле, гладит залёгшую под глазом темноту. Когда он снова заговаривает, голос звучит хрипло даже для его собственных ушей: 

— Широ. Пожалуйста. 

И это наконец срабатывает. Это то, что ломает Широ. Его лицо застывает, удивление пробивается даже сквозь усталость, и он шепчет: 

— Ты настоящий? 

Настоящий ли он? 

Сосредоточиться, сосредоточиться. 

— Я могу вывести нас отсюда. Ты мне доверяешь? — Признание готово сорваться с языка: _это я виноват в том, что ты не можешь вести сам, дело не в тебе, никогда не было в тебе._ Но у них нет времени, а лучший способ извиниться — это загладить вину за то, чем ранил, и никогда больше так не делать. 

— Я не понимаю — как ты можешь быть здесь? Кит? — Он произносит его имя, как никогда не произносил раньше: звонко, умоляюще. Со страхом. 

Он заслуживает откровенного ответа, и Кит пытается. 

— Я не знаю. Я думаю, что это Лев. Может, он хотел дать мне больше времени. — Он сглатывает и шепчет: — Я думаю, что он отобрал что-то у тебя ради этого. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль.

Широ стискивает зубы, опустив взгляд. 

— Он отправил меня туда, где… — Кит выглядывает в иллюминатор, за которым кипит бой и вспыхивают взрывы, но видны и звёзды, и пытается придумать, как описать. — Там… Там здорово, на самом деле. Как в ночном небе. 

Сверх этого сказать больше нечего. Война не ждёт, а Широ дальше смотрит в пол, будто ждёт чего-то ещё. 

— Ты доверяешь мне? — спрашивает Кит. Широ закрывает глаза, кивает и поднимается. 

Это приносит куда больше облегчения, чем он ожидал — вернуться на место пилота здо́рово, и пусть Вольтрон ему не по силам, зато победа — вполне. 

Кит сжимает рычаги, ещё хранящие тепло рук Широ. Он бестелесный, но Лев знает, что он хочет сделать, и Кит чувствует нить энергии, которая поддерживала в нём жизнь всё это время. Она протягивается между ним, Широ и Львом, как оголённый провод. 

Когда он бросает Льва вперёд, энергия возвращается к истокам. Он вкладывается в бой буквально, всецело — горит им в самом лучшем смысле. Это всё, что он может дать, и он хочет отдать всё до последнего. 

— Я всё улажу, — говорит он, и Широ вспыхивает.

***

Кит похож на умирающую звезду.

Он яркий, как солнце, на него невозможно смотреть, его контуры мерцают, как полярное сияние, которое Широ видел однажды во время орбитального полёта перед Кербером. Он держался за это воспоминание долгие месяцы в пустом космосе и год в плену — а теперь он держится за это. За силуэт Кита, за тени в его волосах, и, оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что должен был догадаться. 

Наверное, он всё же знал. Незачем преданно хранить в воспоминаниях цвет заката, отразившегося в чьих-то глазах, если только не любишь.

Смотреть, как Кит пилотирует, всегда сродни откровению. Что бы он ни вёл: симулятор, истребитель или гравицикл — он делает его частью себя, продолжением своих конечностей из металла и мощи. Дайте ему свободу и смотрите, как он сияет. Терпение — единственное, чего ему всегда не хватало; когда Широ помог Киту обрести его, он стал лучшим из лучших, непобедимый, с ним не мог потягаться даже Широ, даже тогда. 

А дальше он станет только лучше. 

Старая мысль перебивает даже адреналин и усталость, и от накатившей гордости чуть не подкашиваются колени. Это было правдой раньше, но теперь — нет. Создание перед ним выточено из пламени, эфемернее огня в два раза. 

Кит сжигает галранские корабли, как бумажные, оставляет за собой огненный след, который Широ видит краем глаза в иллюминатор, когда Лев разворачивается и идёт на второй заход, а потом на третий. Когда остаются только флагман, Кит бросается туда, даже не остановившись перевести дух. Может, это потому, что ему не нужно дышать, только вот Широ — нужно, и он в итоге только и может, что цепляться за спинку кресла, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Кит поднимает взгляд, улыбается ему сквозь собственный свет — улыбается, будто знает секрет, и секрет этот в том, что он победит. 

— Почти на месте.  
— Берегись пушки, — говорит Широ скорее самому себе, будто они вернулись в гарнизонский симулятор, потому что не может не сказать — но от пушки ничего не остаётся быстрее, чем он успевает договорить. Снесена, будто её никогда и не было. Эта штука вынесла сорок кораблей повстанцев, а Кит уничтожил её в одночасье. 

Корабль перед ними почти такой же огромный, как база, где они сразились с Зарконом, когда Аллуру взяли в плен, когда у них не было союзников и не было других вариантов, и сейчас — почти то же самое. Есть что-то первобытное в таких схватках. Нужно сражаться с полной отдачей, потому единственный оставшийся выход — победить. 

И наконец-то Широ думает, что, возможно, они смогут. Кит всегда был их опорой. Он рвался в каждый бой. Чёрный Лев у Заркона? Броситься следом и бороться за него до последнего. Галранский крейсер собирается испепелить целую солнечную систему? Броситься и сюда тоже. 

Широ не представляет, как Кит собрался побеждать, но он уверен, что тот сможет, и эта его улыбка по-прежнему держится в уголках губ, мелькает и теряется во всполохах света. Впрочем, Кит неподвижен сейчас. Он приценивается к кораблю с напряжённым интересом, который передаётся от него ко Льву, будто хищник, собирающийся нанести смертельный удар. От этого холодит спину. 

— Скажи остальным, чтобы убрались отсюда. 

Широ не медлит. Когда повстанцы и паладины в безопасности, повисает глухая пауза, которую Широ засекает по глухим ударам сердца, а потом, без какого-либо предупреждения, Кит бросается вперёд, метя в самое сердце корабля. 

Инстинктивно хочется крикнуть на него, но Широ не даёт волю языку — он доверяет безоговорочно и Льву, и Киту, и решимость Кита видно невооружённым глазом. 

Кит вспыхивает кометой. Свет, выбивающийся за контуры, сгущается и втягивается сам в себя, и это приковывает взгляд больше, чем всё, что творится снаружи. 

Мгновение спустя они оказываются по другую сторону, лицом к открытому космосу, быстрее, чем Широ успевает осознать, что произошло. Они телепортировались, понимает он, прямо сквозь корабль, и что бы Кит ни сделал за ту миллисекунду, что они находились внутри, оно оказалось зрелищным и губительным. 

Корабль позади охватывает огнём. Потрясение уступает восторгу; молчание по связи сменяется ахами, восторженными воплями и похвалами — глухой победный рокот, от которого Широ приходится спасаться, стянув шлем. 

— Ты справился. — Благоговение звучит неверяще. — Ты сумел заставить его телепортироваться, но как ты…

Кит смотрит на него, и в его глазах страх. 

Он больше не звезда — он свеча, тонущая в собственном воске, вот-вот угаснет. Его свет разреженный, и взгляд, который он поднимает на Широ, почти панический. 

Голос Кита дрожит, когда он шепчет: 

— Кажется, я всё. 

И — всё. На беду, Широ в то мгновение не может выдавить ни слова. Он смотрит, как Кит угасает в ужасе и молчании, а когда он исчезает, ничто не указывает на то, что тот вообще был. 

— Нет, Кит, подожди… — говорит он сам себе. 

Тишина оглушает. 

Вот оно. Та самая вторая потеря, о которой он сам себя предупреждал. В этот раз нет зеркала, которое можно ударить, некуда бежать и негде прятаться. В конце концов он опускается в кресло пилота, низко склонив голову и пытаясь понять, как быть дальше. Шлем валяется на полу, кричит на него снизу, и впервые у него нет ни капли желания отвечать. 

— Я просто хочу его обратно, — шепчет он в тишине кабины. — Всего на секунду, прошу. 

Ничего. Ему ничего не светит. 

Долг следует за ним по пятам. Нужно навести порядок, провести переговоры, а потом отпраздновать, а потом составить план и проделать то же самое ещё раз. Снова и снова, пока галра не сдадутся или не сдадутся они, и впервые Широ не уверен, что сможет. Он возвращается в ангар на автопилоте, и пока остальные Львы заходят на посадку, он сидит в темноте и тишине, склонив голову к самым коленям и проговаривая в уме всё, что хотел сказать. 

Даже если привидение не было в самом деле Китом, оно было хоть чем-то. Настоящим. Оно заслуживало больше — больше, чем ничего, по крайней мере. 

Что-то здесь не сходится, и Широ никак не может отпустить. 

Отрицание, подсказывает ему недобрая часть разума. Ты в отрицании. 

Но с чего бы ошибке в системах Льва откачивать энергию для того, чтобы продолжать своё существование? Как может воспоминание быть таким сильным? Как может воспоминание быть таким реалистичным? 

Чем бы оно ни было — оно знало Широ; может, оно было знакомо и Льву, только по-другому. 

Лев отключается, но свет гаснет вспышками и запинками, совсем как Кит, когда впервые появился в кабине. 

Точно так же, как Кит.

***

Широ просит ещё раз.

В этот раз Лев его слышит. 

Когда он открывает глаза, мир соткан из звёзд и стекла, как Кит и говорил, и Широ знакомо это место. Он уже был здесь раньше. 

В первый раз ему было не до пейзажей — Заркон и горячность сражения, из которого он мог и не выйти победителем, затмили детали, — но здесь правда красиво. 

Этот мир становится только лучше, когда Широ видит того, кто лежит в самом его сердце. Кит, подсвеченный слабым фиолетовым — такой же, каким он светился в реальности, такой же, каким светится Широ сейчас. 

Даже опускаясь рядом на колени, Широ не хочет прикасаться к нему. Если он притронется, если его пальцы пройдут насквозь, то всё кончено. У него ничего не останется. Он ляжет прямо здесь, растянется рядом с тем, кого потерял, и будет запоминать угасающие черты, пока его самого не станет. У него больше нет сил на что-то ещё. 

Так что его ладонь зависает над телом Кита, на самой границе света, из которого они оба сотканы сейчас. Кит светится слабее; он не похож на себя с видеозаписи перед Наксзелой. Он похож… на покойника. У него истончились и впали щёки, как у трупа, которому не дали истлеть, и от мысли Широ цепенеет. 

— Привет, Кит, — шепчет он, ведёт ладонью над его грудью и шеей, где ключицы выглядывают из-под чёрного материала и капюшон растёкся под тёмными волосами. В униформе Клинка Кит и раньше выглядел меньше, но сейчас это что-то совсем иное. Долгие месяцы существования на крохах, которые ему оставлял Широ, и до Широ впервые доходит, что… 

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что он здесь? 

Он смотрит ввысь, но Лев над ним хранит молчание, неподвижный, как статуя, вытесанная из того же стекла, на котором распростёрся Кит. Даже в глубинах сознания Широ Лев молчит, не даёт знать ни шепотком, чего ждёт или хочет — и может, это само по себе ответ. Они оба ослаблены, и их связь уже не та, что прежде. Они не подходят друг другу, как раньше, но Лев любит Кита, а доверить того, кого любишь, тому, кого не — тяжело. 

Мысль жалит. Кит, застрявший между мирами на много дней — один, хотя Широ был совсем рядом. Но Лев не жесток. Он бы не стал делать этого без причины, без повода. 

Именно в это мгновение Широ _чувствует._

Там, где его ладонь задерживается над щекой Кита, он ощущает дыхание. Невозможное, слабое, безупречное. 

— Кит? — Он забывает о страхе прикасаться, когда разворачивает лицо Кита к себе, но челюсть под металлическими пальцами материальная, всё тело материальное, холодное, и дышит. Широ ищет пульс и нащупывает — едва бьётся, но есть. 

Кит жив. 

В этом мире, по крайней мере, он жив. Слова Заркона возвращаются тотчас: «Когда ты умрёшь в этой реальности, твоё тело умрёт следом». 

Работает ли это в обе стороны? Возможно ли оттащить того, кто умирает, от края? Широ поднимает Кита на руки — слишком лёгкого, слишком хрупкого, — и пытается представить, что для этого понадобится. На что можно выменять что-то настолько драгоценное, если у него нет ничего, что сравнилось бы с целой жизнью, которая в его представлении сто́ит столько, что ничего важнее существовать не может. Он знает, что это безнадёжно, знает так же хорошо, как знает давнюю усталость, отдающуюся болью в глазницах, оседающую в костях. Как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось, он не сможет заполучить его. 

Если бы одной силы желания было достаточно. Если бы. 

— Позволь мне хотя бы это, прошу, — говорит он, себе, не только себе. Он должен хотя бы попытаться, и кроме этой попытки у него нет ничего. Он склоняет голову, поддерживая затылок Кита, чтобы можно было прижаться лбом к его лбу; он смирился, что уже не уйдёт отсюда. Он чувствует дыхание Кита на вдохе.  
— Прошу, отдай мне его, — просит он. 

Когда он открывает глаза, он сидит на полу в кабине Льва, и руки оттягивает безошибочно узнаваемая тяжесть.

***

Кита трясёт, будто он до полусмерти замёрз, его шея почти ледяная на ощупь, и почему-то Широ совсем не удивлён, что первым делом Кит отшатывается от его груди и блюёт.

Широ единственное, что удерживает его вертикально, приобнимая рукой под рёбрами. Доспех Клинка висит мешком там, где истощились мускулы, но Кит жив. От него разит озоном, застарелым по́том и желчью, рёбра ходят ходуном под ладонью Широ, пока Кит сражается за каждый вдох, и он жив. 

Когда спазмы стихают, Широ поднимает его на руки и прижимает к себе так крепко, что Кит почти не касается ногами пола, лицо утыкается в плечо Широ, и они оба плевать хотели на перепачканный перёд его формы. Это не важно. Ничто не важно так, как тяжесть тела и обнимающие за шею руки, которые сжимаются так крепко, будто Широ единственное, что держит Кита в живых. 

Он холодный, костлявый и смердит — он идеальный. 

— Я с тобой. — Широ подхватывает Кита под задницу и подтягивает выше, прижимает надёжнее к жёсткому доспеху. Кит всё так же дрожит, и его волосы влажные от холодного пота. — Я с тобой. 

Широ просто держит его. 

Это эгоистично. Киту нужна помощь, но на мгновение он задерживается вот так, купается в ощущении, которое всеохватнее любого облегчения. Может, именно так чувствовал себя Кит, когда получил Широ обратно после Кербера, и во второй раз, когда Широ снова попал в плен — но и в этом они не похожи. Широ не умеет терять. 

Когда всё закончится, он возьмёт всё, что Кит будет готов ему дать.

***

— Ты там пару часов просидел, — говорит Мэтт, прежде чем люк открывается и он наконец видит, кого Широ несёт.

Мэтт вопит. 

Пронзительно и совсем не к месту, но, по крайней мере, хуже реакции уже не будет. Всё остальное тонет в тумане. Кто-то вызывает Корана, и команда толпится вокруг Широ и его драгоценного груза. 

Кит лишь частично в сознании, по-прежнему дрожит у Широ в руках, и понимание отказывается приходить целиком. Это похоже на то, как он принимал, что Кита не стало, только в обратной перемотке — он впитывает и рассматривает происходящее по одному явлению за раз. Выпирающие под ладонью в перчатке рёбра, корка засохшего пота в волосах Кита, его запах, который должен быть омерзительным, но что-то в Широ сломалось от потери, и теперь в Ките не осталось ничего не-прекрасного. 

Его руки вцепились в шею Широ, его ноги обхватывают талию Широ, и он — всё на свете. 

Широ хочется оттащить его в душ, как Кит оттащил его тогда, в первый день, смыть горе, распробовать на вкус кожу, обтянувшую кости, снова увидеть его счастливым. 

В кои-то веки долг над ним не властен. Команде нужны наставления, им нужны ответы, но весь мир Широ сузился и сосредоточился на одном-единственном сейчас. 

Он забирает Кита в его комнату, потому что дальше он ещё не придумал. Мэтт отвлекает всех, раздав мелкие задания, пока Широ не вспомнит, как думать о чём-то, кроме тяжести у себя на руках. 

Не так много раз человек может пережить потерю; как выяснилось, для Широ и один — уже предел.

***

Он в ужасном состоянии.

Только вдвоём у них с Кораном получается снять с Кита одежду и затолкать его в душ. Вдвоём проще, и Кита дальше бьёт дрожь, но такая же дрожь бьёт и Широ. 

— Ты всех заставил поволноваться, знаешь, — буднично говорит Коран, будто Кит — сбежавший домашний питомец. Он стоит у Кита за спиной и поддерживает под руки, пока Широ вытирает его насухо. 

Кит сипит: «Простите», неотрывно глядя в пол, туда, куда стекают с промокшей чёлки капли. Мозг Широ по-прежнему работает вполсилы, оперирует только простейшими понятиями: _вытереть его, согреть его, накормить его, не дать этому случиться снова._

Присутствие Корана заземляет. Он болтает что-то о Львах и теориях Альфора, и Широ благодарен ему от всей души, растирая Кита полотенцем так, что жест нельзя посчитать менее интимным, даже если захотеть. Это кажется важным. Кажется, что это нужно донести до Кита. 

Вот что он значит для Широ, а что с этим знанием делать — пусть решает сам. 

Но Кит подаётся навстречу прикосновениям всем телом, ища поддержки. Он роняет голову на плечо Широ: не лениво — устало, измотанный, как сам Широ. Коран осторожно отпускает его и уходит под надуманным предлогом, и всё заканчивается. 

Нельзя потерять что-то и тосковать по чему-то так, как тосковал Широ, а потом делать вид, что не хочешь ничего. Нет таких черт на теле Кита, которых Широ не хотел бы обвести пальцами, нет выпирающей кости и мышцы, которых не хотел бы коснуться. 

Он даёт себе волю.

***

Когда Кит вымыт, одет и съел столько, сколько смог, без того чтобы его снова стошнило, когда Мэтт уводит команду, Широ притягивает Кита в объятия под двумя одеялами и прижимается губами к его щеке.

Кит подаёт голос первым: 

— Прости, — хрипло говорит он в тишине. Это уже второе извинение. — Рад, что ты вернулся. 

Удар не сразу долетает до цели, но когда попадает — он разгромен. Это звучит как бессмыслица — не Широ ведь уходил, но это Широ его отпустил, это Широ его потерял. Кит подразумевает не то, но так куда больше похоже на правду.

Кит в его объятиях по-прежнему дрожит. 

Здесь нечего сказать, понимает Широ. У него нет слов, которые могли бы исправить всё так, как нужно. Осознание накрывает. Оплакивать Кита, вытаскивать его изо Льва, касаться его — этим не исправить того, что пошло не так изначально. 

— Рад вернуться, — шепчет ему в волосы Широ, и добавляет тише: — Повернись.

Кит поворачивается с усилием, без вопросов. Оставляет между собой и Широ пространство, но Широ притягивает его к себе за талию. Кит всегда был худым, но никогда — таким хрупким. 

Месяцы. Целые месяцы лишь на остаточной энергии Широ и Льва. Такая удача бывает только один раз. Когда они прижимаются друг к другу, Кит инстинктивно отодвигается бёдрами, но Широ придерживает его. 

— Мне так жаль, — шепчет он Киту в губы. 

Он не может видеть, как Кит хмурится, но чувствует. 

— Что? Почему тебе вдруг…

Широ не даёт ему договорить. Получается слишком глубоко как для первого поцелуя — для второго подошло бы больше, может, — но то безымянное чувство, которое помогает ему отстроить себя заново, целиком сосредотачивается на этом желании. 

Всё, что Кит ему позволит. Что бы тот ни дал ему — он согласен. 

Кит оставляет попытки спросить, когда Широ нависает над ним. Кит слишком крохотный, слишком важный, а Широ никогда ещё не был таким жадным. Это ещё обернётся проблемами, отстранённо думает он, но с этим можно разобраться завтра. 

Они вымотались до предела, но хотя бы на это у Широ хватит сил. Он толкает Кита назад в подушки, и они слабо вжимаются друг в друга, и когда Кит поднимает руки и притягивает Широ к себе — всё идеально.

***

На следующее утро Широ просыпается с тёмными волосами, лезущими в рот, со стройной ногой, втиснувшейся между его колен, в шею ему жарко дышат, и он думает:

_Я готов просыпаться так каждый день, до конца моей жизни._


End file.
